


Illuminated

by xits_levi_jaegerx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Double Life, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eventual Smut, Eventually Singer Levi, Fluff, I spell it Jaeger, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Pierced Eren Yeager, Punk Eren Yeager, Seme Eren Yeager, Singer Eren Yeager, Tattooed Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xits_levi_jaegerx/pseuds/xits_levi_jaegerx
Summary: Back in Eren's senior year of high school, the group No Name became known worldwide. Eren, being the lead singer of the group, doesn't want anyone to know his identity. He wants to live a normal life without all the screaming fans, and paparazzi... but he also enjoys living as No Name. A double life isn't so bad once you get used to it, that's what Eren thinks. He's known as the bad boy on campus, but on weekends he turns some heads; including his dorm mate Levi. Did he happen to mention his huge crush on Levi, and how he secretly hates his life because he can't possibly go after someone who's straight.. right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey! This is my first fanfic so please be kind. ;u; I do appreciate any constructive criticism to make my writing a bit better.

'This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise to depart just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise you my heart just promise to sing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

This is what I thought,  
I thought you need me,  
This is what I thought so think me naïve,  
I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.'

Eren opened his eyes to look at Armin who was grinning from ear to ear with both thumbs high. "That was great, Eren! Successful recording session!" The brunet male blinked in confusion, and took off his headphones. Pointing to his ear, he shook his head. Armin must've forgot to press the mic button. The blonde mouthed 'Oh!' and quickly held the button down. "Sorry! You know I always forget.. but I said it was a successful recording session. It was great!" The shorter male told the singer. "You sure you want this to be the first song on the new album?" Eren hung up the headphones, and stretched. Standing in one spot for hours without breaks takes a toll on the knees. "Uh, yeah. Why? Do you think another song would be better?" The other shook his head and motioned for the star to come out of the recording booth, which Eren gladly did so. He strode out of the booth with a small smile, and reached for his black beanie. "Hey Arm, you think the album will be another hit? I don't know.. making something new makes me nervous and excited. The fans seemed to like the 'Day Dreaming' album.. but this one is mellowed out a lot." He explained to his friend as he slipped on the beanie, and shrugged on his leather jacket. Armin just laughed and walked away from the punk without an answer which made Eren pout like a five year old. "Armmm! Come on!"

"Have you thought of the name of this album?" Eren hummed into the receiver. Mikasa was always good with coming up with album titles, but this time they wanted him to come up with one. "No. I don't know Mikasa. I need more time. I'm trying to think of one, but nothing seems to come to mind. And I know you want me to name it something that comes to heart. Something that will enlighten everyone." The punk spoke. "Well-" He cut her off. "Time. More time. I'll have something soon I promise. I'll talk to you later." And with that he hung up with a deep sigh. "Sister?" Green and gold eyes widened then looked down at grey ones. Woah, when did he even get here? Did Levi hear much? If he did he never spoke of what exactly he was naming. But wait, what if he heard Mikasa, or was confused over the fact he said something from the heart? Well... let's try to play it off and see what happens. "Yeah." He said as he pulled out a packet of cigarettes, and put one to his lips. They were in the parking lot so Levi wouldn't... or shouldn't complain too much. Bringing the lighter up to the stick, he lit it, and inhaled a deep breath. "She's uh.. helping me with a research paper." He mumbled around the cancer stick. "Oh? So the brat actually does his work?" Levi mused with a slight smirk, and soon had to raise his hand up to his mouth to hide a small grin which graced his lips once he witnessed Eren's facial expression. "Oh my god, stop. You look like a kicked puppy with your wide eyes, and stupid pout." The taller male was about to retort when Levi raised his hand. "If you need help don't be afraid to ask. Maybe I could enlighten you." He chuckled before walking a way from the pouting adult. Eren watched with interest as his roommate walked away; eyes wandering down to the younger male's ass. Damn, did Levi look good in black, and he bet he'd look even better in punk attire. Piercings, tattoos, leather... just thinking about it made a shiver run up Eren's spine. Taking one last drag of the cigarette, the punk dropped it, and crushed it under his foot. Exhaling the smoke, he checked his phone one more time before going inside in case Armin or Mikasa had messaged him about anything. Nope, there was nothing. Well, for right now. He'll definitely get something later. Turning on his heel, he walked in the direction of his dorm.

Opening the door to the shared dorm, Eren wasn't expecting his name to be screeched and to be tackled. Luckily, he didn't lose his footing or it would not have ended well. "EREEEEENNNN! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" Yelled a tall brunette girl. "H-hey Hange, yeah it's been awhile." He said. He didn't really know what to do so he just continued to stand in the doorway while the girl basically climbed on him like a koala. "Get off of him shitty glasses. He just got back from god knows where, and is filthy." Spoke Levi from the kitchen. Whatever he was cooking spelled delicious, and thank god he was roomed with someone who could cook...not that he minded living off of hot pockets. But home cooked meals were healthier, and a lot better taste wise. "Awee!" Hange whined as she jumped off of the singer, and made her way to the couch with an exasperated sigh. "I haven't seen Eren in forever, and this is how you want me to behave?" She whined more. Chuckling, Eren shut the door behind him, and strode over to his bedroom. "How long will you be here, Hange? After my shower we can play that zombie game you like so much even though I'm terrible." He called out from the depths of his room. "Oh! I'm just about to leave actually. I came to drop off my sweet little pumpkin's CD he wanted so bad. He just kept bugging me about it because he hates to go to that music store on Sina just because Erwin works there. Sooooo~ I brought it to him because I just love my sweet baby so much!" Eren snickered. He could basically hear Levi's eye roll. "Alright." The brunette male said as he gathered clean clothes so he could take a shower. "Maybe next time. If you get Levi's phone you can get my number from his contacts so we can keep in touch. My name should be something like 'hot piece of ass' or 'punk pumpkin'... unless he's boring then it'll be 'brat'." He teased. "Touch my phone, shitty glasses and I'll kill you. I have no idea where your hands have been. And as you all know what I call you all now is definitely what your contact names are. So, brat.. you are definitely 'brat' in my phone." Hange cackled as she slowly stood from the couch. "Well my babies, I hate to leave so soon, but I have a date with Moblit! I'll see you munchkins later! And Levi, next time we go out to Club Maria bring our sweet Eren!" "See ya, Hange!" Eren spoke before closing the bathroom door to take a much needed shower. "Tch.. Whatever." The raven mumbled as he finished up the dish he was making.

When Eren walked out of the bathroom, Levi was sitting on the couch reading a book. Of course he was. Eren rolled his eyes and wandered over to the kitchen. "And what did you cook today, chef?" The pierced male asked while looking over the weird looking sandwiches, and other food items. "I made Croque Madame which is basically a baked ham and cheese sandwich topped with a fried egg. For the side dishes I made baked vegetables, and French Onion Soup. I was also in the mood for something sweet so since I was making French dishes today why not Crepes. They're filled with chocolate and bananas." The taller male looked over at his roommate with wide eyes. "You went all out today. What did I do to deserve you?" He asked exasperatedly while washing his hands to put the food neatly on plates, and making sure to put the Crepes on smaller plates. He quickly set the table, and grabbed a red wine. "Ready when you are." Having Levi as a roomie was weird but great. Eating dinner together at the table everyday, and on Thursdays they go out to eat, Eren's choice. The raven also made things easier for the punk. Again, thank god for Levi. Once dinner was over, Eren helped Levi clean up by washing dishes, and wiping down the table. After being in each other's company for a couple of months, Levi stopped asking Eren to help clean up. It was a routine, and it wasn't so bad. Just enjoying each other's company in silence while cleaning. They have many other routines as well, and Eren doesn't dare break them. Even if he's bombarded with work from his music career, he always has time for Levi. And luckily, Levi doesn't think he's too annoying. The older male knows that Levi won't admit it, but they've been roomies for a year, and Eren could tell that Levi actually enjoys their time together. It's comfortable. "Since we don't have classes tomorrow, and my friends are going out.. do you want to go with us to Maria's? We just sit at a booth, order drinks if we want them, and chat. It's annoying, but sometimes Hange drags us out to the dance floor." The shorter male said as he began to turn off the lights in the dorm. Usually after cleaning the mess Levi and Eren head to their rooms for the night. The brunet hummed. "If my sister doesn't have anything planned for that time I'd love to." And if his work is done by the time Levi and everyone leaves. Gray eyes looked up at gold and green ones. "Okay." He said before turning and walking to his room. Before closing his door, he looked at Eren once more. "Ah, I forgot to tell you. Tomorrow is also karaoke night at Maria's. Expect Hange to drag you into a duet." And with that he shut his door. Eren stood in shock. He couldn't possibly. If he sang then wouldn't his cover be blown? Maybe he could cover up his voice with a thick accent. He was German after all. The male walked into his room, shut his door, and flopped onto his bed. God, tomorrow was probably going to be a rough day.


	2. Chapter 2

    Waking up at 5 in the morning was rough for Eren. Luckily, he had enough motivation to get up, and get work done before hanging out with Levi tonight. Rolling unceremoniously off the bed, he stood and stretched before trudging over to his bathroom. Thank you Sina University for having such nice dorms! After emptying his bladder, washing his face, and brushing his teeth Eren stridded over to his closet to pick out the outfit for the day. 

"Let's see... autograph signing, interview, recording another song... I think that's it." He mumbled to himself.

    Out of his closet he grabbed a black band t-shirt with 'Slayer' in red lettering. Black skinnies with many slits and rips, and black converse. He quickly changed into the outfit, and threw on his favorite leather jacket before walking back to the bathroom. Quickly and accurately he did his eyeliner, and changed his snake bites to the black jewelry Mikasa bought him years ago. She was getting tired of the common silver jewelry the piercers put in. He also put in his matching gauges, and hoop nose ring.

    The punk left his room quietly, and opted for grabbing an apple before he left, but decided against it. He grabbed his keys, and left the dorm. If he was lucky, Eren wouldn't run into anyone while walking to the parking lot, but luck wasn't on his side today. His eyes narrowed as he saw a particular horse trying to sneak his way out of Marco's dorm. "Who let the horse out of the stables?" He snorted being sure to stay quiet to not wake up the other students in the dorm, but loud enough for Jean to hear.

     The two toned haired male's eyes widened when hearing the new voice then narrowed after processing it was Eren. "It's too early in the morning to deal with you." He spoke before walking off in the direction of his room. No comebacks? Eren: 1, horseface: 0. Back at the task at hand... the singer walked out to the parking lot, and pressed the unlock button for his car. He smiled softly at the familiar beep. He slid into the drivers seat of the sleek black dodge viper, and started the ignition before driving off to Mikasa's apartment.

    It didn't take long for the brunet to make it to his sister's apartment. It still was pretty early, and traffic was light. He parked in his usual spot, and slid out of his car, making sure to lock the doors. Striding up a set of stairs, he stood in front of his sibling's door, and knocked twice. His usual knock letting her know it was him. It only took a few seconds before Mikasa opened the door, and dragged her brother inside. Shutting the door behind her, she turned and eyed him up and down. "Signing starts at 7:30, and it's 6. Do I really want to know how long it'll take for you to take a shower, and change into appropriate clothes?" She frowned. 

    Eren chuckled. "Hey, calm down. I'll take a shower, and change into the attire. Just please have breakfast ready by the time I get out, yeah? I'm starving. It won't take long, and besides, we have to be there early." 

    He walked to the guest bedroom. Well, actually it was his since his things were in it. But he grabbed his usual suit, and nice dress shoes, and quickly went to take a shower while Mikasa hurried with breakfast. 

    It took about 10 minutes for the male to finish his shower, and got dressed. He slicked his hair back with the gel he left at Mikasa's, and re-did his eyeliner once more. He walked out of the bathroom to join Mikasa at the table at eat their food together. And once done they were out the door in no time. 

    "Signing, take pictures with fans, and such. Whatever they want. You know, the usual. But we have to be gone by 10 so we can get you into that interview early. Sooner we're in, faster we're out. After that you could either be done for the day, and record the song tomorrow or record the song today." The older of the two said as she dialed Armin's number to make sure he was already on his way to the event. There wasn't a lot to do today, but it was still pretty stressful. Usually, Eren would stretch their time limit, and get into the studio late. 

"Yeah, yeah." Eren said as he waved his hand dramatically. 

Mikasa hummed as the phone rang once... twice... three times..

"Hello?"

"Armin! Are you on your way to Vinyl Rose? Because we're on our way, and we'll be there soon-"

"Mikasa! Calm down." Armin chuckled. "Yes, I'm already here. Just got done setting everything up. Waiting on you guys. Oh! You guys should see the line! There are so many people wanting to meet him!" 

    You could basically hear the smile in Armin's voice. Mikasa and Armin were both so proud of Eren for pursuing his dream even though at first Mikasa was reluctant. The ravenette and the blonde conversed until she and Eren arrived at the store. The singer had only heard of the shop, but apparently it was really popular. And with the signing event, Eren was pretty sure there sales would skyrocket. They parked at the back of the store, and Eren hurried to put on the blindfold around his eyes. "Thank you for having tented windows!" Eren exclaimed with a grin. 

    The girl snorted. "You say that everytime." She said as she put on sunglasses and got out the car. Mikasa's job was like a security guard. Eren insisted that he could hire someone else, but Mikasa stated that no one could do a better job than her. And Eren actually agreed. 

    Eren got out once Mikasa opened the door for him, and they quickly made it inside using the back door. The male thanked the heavens there weren't paparazzi out back, and followed Mikasa through the store. And once making it to the table the female looked her brother over. "You look good. Now sit. It's about to start."  

\--------------

    Levi checked the time on his phone. It was only 12? He didn't have any classes today, and he didn't want to go out since he would have to later. So, he sat on the couch, and turned on the television. Resting his chin in the palm of his hand he flipped through the channels until he saw the No Name kid. He hadn't heard much of his music, and he opted to change the channel again but nothing else was on. Wait, was this an interview? Thought the kid avoided those?

   "So, Mr....?"  
    
   "No Name."

    Levi snorted. The interviewer didn't expect that? The kid avoided all these interviews, and he doubted he was going to give any valuable information to them. He was watching the rest of the interview play out when there was a knock on his door. "LEVIII!" 

Damn it, Hange.

    He went to open the door, and glared at her. "There are other people in this building besides me." She just gave him a maniacal grin, and he rolled his eyes. "Come in." He said sarcastically.  It's not like he had much of a choice. She would barge in either way. They both sat on the couch, and he was about to flip channels again, but the female beside him had interrupted. "Oooh. He's finally doing an interview? Thought he wanted to avoid them. There isn't much information about him. Levi hummed in agreement. "Listen to any of his songs, Levi?" 

"No. And I don't plan to."

"Harsh." She laughed. 

\---------------

    After the interview, Eren changed back into his previous attire, and went out to eat with Mikasa and Armin. The place they decided to go was crowded, and the food took forever but it was good. After they ate, they went to the studio, and recorded three songs. The punk was trying to release the album soon, but not only did he have to record two more songs.. He had to name the album. It was now nearing 6, and Eren took out his phone to text Levi.

    'Still going to Maria's?"

    'We just got here, brat."

    Green and gold eyes looked to Mikasa as she parked beside Eren's car. "Take tomorrow off Eren. You worked hard today without complaint. Now go have fun with Levi, but not too much fun!" She said eyeing her brother. He raised his hands in the air and shook his head. "You wound me, Mikasa. You know I'm always careful." The tall make said as he got out of the vehicle, and made his way over to his own. Waving bye to his sister, he got in the car, and drove to Maria's to meet Levi and his friends.

20 minutes later, Eren finally made it to the club. He stepped out of his car, locking it, and strided inside of the building. He was looking around for Levi when Hange tackled him into a hug. "You made it!! We're sitting over here!" She exclaimed as she dragged the male over to the table. There were other people sitting there that Eren hadn't met yet, and he just stood awkwardly. "Uh.. hey." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck, gaze toward Levi. Gray eyes met multicolored ones for just a moment. "Are you going to sit, or just stand there?" 

"Ah! Sorry..." 

    He sat next to Levi, and stared at the table before the male next to him snapped him out of it. "So.. let me introduce you. This is Petra, Erwin, and Moblit." They all waved their hands when their named was mentioned. "Guys this is Eren. My roommate." The brunet nodded a hello then looked to Hange who was carrying two microphones, and staring at him. "Now that you're here, let's get this party started!" She was about to hand Eren a mic until he waved his hands frantically. "I uh.. I'm gonna need alcohol in my system before I start singing." Levi snorted. "Better hurry then. She won't be able to hold back much longer." Biting his bottom lip, he got up and went to go get something to drink.

    When Eren returned he had a scotch in hand. "Hope you're not driving home, brat." The brunet mumbled something saying he wasn't, and downed his drink before taking a microphone in hand. Hange squealed and dragged Eren over to choose a song. It took a few minutes before they agreed on a song, and they both walked up on the stage. The young adult looked around. Good. For right now it was just him and Levi's group. The music started to play, and he raised the mic up to his lips.

"I'm gonna make you bend and break (It sent you to me without wait)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show (Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)

And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
Who does he think he is?  
If that's the worst you got, better put your fingers back to the key

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you, only sweeter  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you, only sweeter, oh

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
In these crystal balls  
It's always cloudy except for  
When you look into the past  
One night stand  
(One night stand)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you, only sweeter  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you, only sweeter, oh

I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms, collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
Get you out of those clothes  
I'm a letter away  
From getting you into the mood  
Whoa

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you, only sweeter  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
(One night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
(For the memories, for the memories  
See, he tastes like you, only sweeter."

 

    The punk hadn't realised how much he had gotten into the song until he looked over to Hange who was looking at him with wide eyes. "U-um.. Hange?" 

    "T-that was great Eren! I didn't know you could sing like that!" 

    He scratched at the back of his neck not knowing what to say. "Hey, brat! Ready to go home? I have a test tomorrow and I don't want to be out any longer." Thank you for Levi once again. He gave Hange the mic, and whispered a bye before walking out the door with Levi. "So... you can sing."

"I can sing." Eren said as he handed Levi his car keys.

    "You should sing more." He said as he unlocked the car, and slid into the driver's side while Eren slid into the passenger's. "You.. like my singing?" Levi hummed in acknowledgement as they pulled out of the parking lot, and back to the dorm. "Yeah, it's nice." Eren smiled softly. "Thank you. Means a lot." Maybe.. He'd tell Levi about his career. Or maybe... He'd tell Levi how he really felt. Well, whichever came first he hoped Levi would still see him the same. Eren fell asleep on the way home. It had been a long and tiring day for him so it wasn't a surprise. 

    They got for the dorms in 10 minutes flat with Levi taking short glances toward his sleeping roommate. He couldn't help but smile a little bit. Eren was just so cute. Levi parked, turned the car off, and got out just to walk to the other side and open the passenger door. "Hey, brat. Get up. I'm not carrying your ass to our dorm." Sleepy eyes opened, and he yawned. "Mkay." He slurred, sleep still evident in his voice. It took a moment, but he got out of the car for Levi to shut the door, lock the car and they walked to their shared room together. 

    They walked into their dorm in silence. It wasn't awkward, but comfortable. "Go ahead and get to bed, brat. You were out all day, must be pretty tired. Just take a shower in the morning." Eren nodded. "Mhm.. night Levi." He leaned down to press a kiss to the shorter male's forehead before stalking off to his bedroom and shutting the door. "Y-yeah.. goodnight, Eren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was better than the first.. ;n; Sorry it took so long. Motivation is a struggle. I'm not a very good writer so I hope this project helps me with that.


End file.
